According To Plan
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Pony is dating Tommy, a Soc, and Curly gets jealous.


**(A.N. I am taking any suggestions and any ideas would be greatly appreciated.)**

Pony really liked Tommy. They met when Randy started hanging around the Curtis gang. Tommy was Randy's friend who, also , chose not to fight in the rumble. After Pony spent alot of time helping Johnny recover from the burns on his back he started hanging with Randy as well as the other greasers.

Pony and Tommy went to the same school, they met in Pony's english class. They ended up going out.

Tommy actually liked the gang. Two-Bit thought he was funny. Soda and Darry thought he was good for Pony. Dally, Tim, and Steve didnt like Tommy, Dally voicing it more than the others. It was closing in on a year aniversary.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tommy asked Pony leaning against the lockers.

"About the Bio project." Pony lied easily.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we're learning about cells and we gotta do a model of it." the Greaser explains, although the boy was in the same kind of class as him.

"Maybe i could help you this weekend" Tommy offered, wrapping his arm around Pony. The younger boy looked around, expecting someone to pop up like they always do.

He spotted Curly, scowling from his locker.

"I'll be right back. I gotta see something" Pony said, easily getting out of the Soc's arms. He walked up to the raven haired boy.

"Whats up, Curly?" Pony asked, slightly concerned. As soon as he saw Curly look to Tommy then back to him he realized the problem.

"You arent like them, yeknow" Curly hissed.

"I know. He's good. He likes me, Curly." Pony's voice sounded close to a whine.

"So, do you like him?"

"Yes!" Pony snapped.

"Fine. Thats all i need to hear. What are you turning into, Pone"

"I am not turning into anything! I am still Ponyboy Curtis" He practically growled

"Are you? Since when do you think that your name defines you? Are you still proud to be a grease?"

"I am what i am" Pony folds his arms over his chest.

"Thats what i though" Curly turn on his heels and walks away.

"You alright, Pony?" Tommy was behind him.

"I need to go home" Pony said sadly. Tommy puts his arm behind his boyfriend and takes him to his car.

* * *

Pony looked around. He felt the dogs could smell how scared he was. He knocked on the door, gulping.

"Ponyboy!" Tommy answers the door, smiling. He ushered Pony in, taking his hand. "Come on" Pony followed, thier smallest dog following him into the large house.

"Mom, Dad" Tommy called the attention of a couple sitting on the couch. The couch looked like no one ever sat on it before now. All fluffy and not an indent in the cusions.

"Hello honey" The lady smiled, standing up. The man seemed so much taller than Pony as he stood up to look down at him.

"Mom, Dad, this Ponyboy." Tommy introduced.

"Its great to meet you, Mister Ponyboy." The lady smiled. "I am Thomas's mother, you can call me Mrs. Ahburn" She said.

"Its great to meet you, Mrs. Ahburn" Pony nodded.

"Is that your real name?" The man scowled.

"yes sir. It says so on my birth certificate" Pony answered.

"Whats your full name?"

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis"

"Hm... I am Mr. Ahburn. Thomas's father. What are you, Ponyboy?"

"Excause me?"

"Do you hang around with those hood's like that blonde boy, and that group of boys that get in fights and have black hair?" Mr. Ahburn asked in a growl. _Dally, and the Brumly/Shepard gang._

"yes, Sir" Pony straightened up. Tommy looked worridly at his famliy to his boyfriend.

"Do you? What is your connection with them?" Mr. Ahburn asked.

"I'm a grease, same as Dally. He's my buddy." Ponyboy snaps, although not meaning to. It was Cherry all over again. Mr. Ahburn looked at Pony, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Its nice to meet you, Ponyboy" He put his hand out. Pony shook it. The man nodded and walked out of the room.

"Oh man" Tommy laughed, sitting in his room with Ponyboy. "Thought my old man was going to kill you"

"I could have defended myself" Pony felt like he needed to say.

"I know" Tommy ran his hands through his own hair.

"Thomas, Ponyboy, Dinner!" Mrs. Ahburn called. Both boys got up and started down the stairs.

Dinner was every Greasers worst nightmare. Any kid without proper dinner education would have pissed thier pants. Like Ponyboy.

There were two spoons, forks and knives. Pony wondered if Mr. and Mrs. Ahburn could see the sweat on his forehead.

Pony looked to the salad on his plate, wondering what to use. He felt everyones eyes on him as he eyed the forks. He decided with the smaller of the two and Tommy made a sound. Pony dropped the fork then felt his face heat up.

"You work from the outside in" Mrs. Ahburn said, her voice sounding tired as she ate with delicate hands.

* * *

"Oh man!" Dally snorted and laughed. The whole gang laughed at Pony. He had finished telling the gang his dinner from hell. He waited till three days later, after he broke up with Tommy, to tell the gang. So they had free range to rag on his ex-boyfriend.

"two knifes? what do you need two for?" Steve scoffed.

"one for butter, one for meat" Pony aswered, happy he wasnt dating Tommy anymore. It was so stressful. Both boys ended it on a happy note.

The door slammed, making the gang jump.

"Ponyboy!" the voice of Curly came into the kitchen. He walked in, looking at Pony. "Man, wait till you hear what i saw"

"What?" Two-Bit asked, pulling at the Shepard, pretending to be swept with every word.  
Pony looked to the boy. Him and Curly were real close before he was in the reformitory. Then Pony started dating Tommy.

"That Soc, Tommy, with a girl"

"So?" Pony sighed. "We broke up"

"All them Soc's were congradulating them on thier one year aniversary"

"Are you shitting me?!" Darry stood, looking ready to kill. Two-Bit, Dally, Steve and Soda copied the anger. Johnny sat in his chair, eyes down at the floor.

"Pony?" Curly looked at the younger teeen. Pony's eyes were brimmed with tears. he blinked then ran to his room.

Curly didnt tell Pony the whole story. he didnt tell him how the boys were saying things like 'you owe me five bucks man. I cant believe I went out with him for that long' and 'He didnt even know how to eat? Man, you win' and other terrible things hinting at a bet making Tommy date Pony.

"Ponyboy?" Curly went into his room. The rest of the gang had went out, in a rage. Curly asked them not to hunt down Tommy. It would upset Pony.

"What?" Pony said from the closed door.

"Can i come in?"

"Fine" it was a whine of an answer, but an approval. Curly entered the room. Pony was curled up on his bed, facing the wall.

"Pony" Curly sighed.

"I dont want to go out with you. And i mean it. I know thats the only reason you are in here. I'm not ready" The brunette sat up to glare evilly at his 'friend'.

"I could never ask you to be with me so soon after this. I will give you as much time as you need" the raven haired boy vowed.

* * *

"In the eyes of God you are now partners in marrige. Please kiss your husband" Curly happily kissed his 22 year old husband.

"I love you, so much" Curly told him.

"I love you too."

"Please welcome Mister and Mister Curtis-Shepard into your welcoming arms, friends and family" Said the pastor. Arms envoloped the two greasers.

"I told you i could and would wait" Curly beamed at his boyfriend turned husband of 4 years.

"I know." Pony kisses him.

"All according to plan" Smiled a Tommy Ahburn, seated in the back of the church. "All according to plan."


End file.
